


I Believe It

by Aubree_Trueheart



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work, original poem - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Poetry, References to Depression, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubree_Trueheart/pseuds/Aubree_Trueheart
Summary: Short poem meant to be taken whichever way you like, as it if defined by one's one perception. Hope you enjoy!





	I Believe It

Every night before I close my eyes, I tell myself

“Tomorrow will be fine. _You_ will be just fine.”

Every night before I close my eyes, I believe it

A smile stretches its way across my face and I _believe it_

Tomorrow I will work up the courage to talk to someone

Maybe I’ll even make a new friend

An _only_ friend

I smile even as a tear drenches my lashes because _I believe it_

My eyes, shiny and heavy, forces me to let them close

I don’t mind, though

_I believe it_

I _believe_ in a _lie_

Everyday, I wake up more broken than the day before

The cracks along my skin steadily becoming more pronounced

Everyday, I fight against my tired body to get up

“ _Get up,_ ” I tell myself

“ _Today will be great_ ,” I tell myself

“ _You will be fine_ ”

But it’s all a lie

I’m sick of believing in _lies_

The Falsities won’t let me go

They painfully grip onto me, keeping me stationed in one spot

I don’t mind because they just want to protect me

They want to keep me sheltered, unscathed

They refuse to push me into Harm's way

I let them hold onto me with a tiny smile and dazed eyes

“You’re protecting me,” I say. “You’re keeping me safe.”

But it’s all a _lie_

The Falsities let me go, sends me soaring through an endless pit of confusion

Confusion, hurt, _pain_

But I’m strong; nothing can harm me

My bones are made of steel

_It’s all a lie_

I’m getting closer and closer to the bottom

I can’t see the light anymore

I can’t remember if I ever did

I spread my arms out, close my eyes, and brace for impact

I wait for the pain to be over

I wait until Darkness takes hold of me

I’m familiar with Darkness and Darkness is familiar with me

It will swallow me up whole and refuse to let go of me but I don’t mind

_It only wants to protect me_

Just before my cracked body can hit the ground and shatter into millions of pieces-

Just before I become an unrecognizable pile of _nothing_ , I wake up

My room is dark with the exception of a mellow light shining through my window

The moon beams at me and I beam back

Every night before I close my eyes I tell myself

“Tomorrow will be fine. _You_ will be just fine.”

And every night before I close my eyes, I believe it


End file.
